


Frostbite

by zephyr_lynx



Category: Brave (2012), ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr_lynx/pseuds/zephyr_lynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, in which Jack is a Frost Giant (like in Thor, his touch can freeze things, but I think he kept his looks and the staff), and Merida a warrior who should actually take him down. They’ve already fought a couple of times, but nobody is able to outweigh the other. And worst of all, it seems as if they aren’t really able to resist each other either…<br/>Actually written for Jarida week on Tumblr.<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite

She could sense his presence before she could actually see him. She whirled around, sending off an arrow into the direction.  
The expected sound of something big falling down from a branch and hitting the ground however didn’t occur.  
“You nearly got me. Consider me impressed.”  
Merida resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course. Of all nasty, tedious Frost Giants out there, the one she had to get into trouble was Mr Pain-in-the-ass in person. And that over and over again. And worst of all, she didn’t even mind.  
Suddenly, there was movement. She had already known what was coming, and warded off the blow of Jack’s staff with her bow. He exerted pressure onto it, but she resisted.  
He stopped pushing her, suddenly taking the staff out of her reach. He aimed for her legs and tried to make her trip over the wooden stick. Fast enough, she saw it coming, and jumped over it, drawing simultaneously an arrow out of her quiver and knocking it. He could duck at the last moment, the arrow whistled only inches by his head. Determined, he struck her hands with the staff, making her drop the bow.  
She immediately altered her position, going from archery to close combat. A confident smile appeared on his lips as he struck out another time, putting all his strength into it. However, the smirk vanished as she intercepted in mid-air. She clenched her fists so tightly around the staff that they both heard the screeching of her leather gloves. She looked up, meeting a reluctantly respectful glance.  
“Not bad.” Jack said breathlessly.  
“Not bad yourself.” she replied. Then, she yanked up the staff and kicked him in the stomach. He gasped and tensed up, but didn’t let the staff go. Merida backed up, taking a deep breath.  
“Be glad I didn’t aim for something deeper down.” she teased.  
He pointed his staff at her, and a blast of ice shot in her direction. She shirked by cartwheeling and as she was kneeling on the ground, she drew a pointy silver dagger out of her pocket.  
Jack looked startled for a second. “Well, that’s new.”  
He didn’t retrieve fast enough, and her first attack caught him off guard. She yanked forwards and the knife whirred through the air, ripping a hole into his hoodie.  
Jack narrowed his eyes.  
His next movements enchained so fast that she almost couldn’t recognize them. She managed to fend off the staff (she had never been that glad about possessing leather gloves which reached up to her elbow), but then, he was suddenly behind her, his staff pressed against her throat, cutting the air off.  
She felt his cold lips against her ear. “I really liked this hoodie.”  
Quicker than he thought she could move, she turned around in his grip, one hand flat on his chest, her lips only inches apart from his. “That’s a shame, really.”  
Her dagger scratched the fabric of the hoodie directly over his heart. She felt the cold pattern of the staff against her neck, knowing that if he allowed it, it would freeze her to death.  
Jack wasn’t used to being teased during a fight. Sure, he knew her. But this…  
Neither of them moved, because they both knew if one made a move, the other would kill.  
Tenderly, Merida let the hand which wasn’t holding the dagger slide down Jack’s chest, her eyes not leaving his. She stopped for a moment at the edge of his hoodie, then let her index and middle fingers slip beneath the fabric of his trousers.  
Jack looked as if he wasn’t sure what was going on. However, he didn’t stop her as she retraced the line from the middle of his stomach to his side, her thumb stroking over his belt.  
All of sudden, her hand moved out of his trousers and back to the quiver on her hip. She drew out an arrow and stabbed at his side, with all of her force.  
Jack’s eyes, still focused on her, widened in surprise. A slight smile appeared on her lips as she let go of the arrow and the Frost Giant slowly gasped in pain.  
She looked down at him as he fell to his knees, drawing out the arrow with undeniable distress. She tore the staff out of his hands and threw it away, without caring where it landed.  
Wordlessly, she turned around and walked away – only to get attacked from behind and pinned down to the floor. Her dagger flew away, and she couldn’t see it anymore.  
She jerked around, finding Jack kneeling over her. He pushed her down, both of his hands on her shoulders and a knee on her stomach.  
“Did you really think I wouldn’t play dirty?” he asked mockingly.  
She raised condescendingly an eyebrow. “I expected something more subtle.”  
“Attempt to sound witty, but I know you haven’t been trying very hard, have you?”  
“You want to point out what exactly?”  
He raised one of his hands, and let his fingertips wander from her forehead over her cheeks and chin down to her neck where they rested. She felt the cold spreading, and knew that her skin was coloured blue now, but it would vanish in a few minutes.  
“You know I heal fast. You know that wound wouldn’t kill me.” Her eyes went down his body, and the bloody sore was already healing.  
“You’re not up to it either.” she commented and moved her hand.  
“Oh, don’t do that.” he warned. His hand moved from her neck along her side. Unwillingly, she stiffened, and she knew he’d felt it, because a sassy smile appeared on his lips. His fingers skilfully unclipped her belt and removed her quiver from her body.  
“You may continue.”  
“If you wanted to kill me, you would’ve gotten your staff first.” She sat up a little bit, bringing her face closer to his. “But you didn’t. What does that tell me about you?”  
Jack cocked his head. He bent down, his lips next to her ear. “Why don’t you find out yourself?”  
Her heart skipped a beat, but she decided to ignore it.  
Before any of them could say or do something, a voice sounded through the forest: “Merida!”  
“Damn.” she whispered “Too late.”  
“Oh, I still have to make sure that you won’t forget me.” he murmured back. His lips touched her neck, the tease of a kiss only.  
And then, with a quick movement, he was gone, in the same moment as Hiccup caught sight of the princess. “You’re alright?” he asked concerned.  
Merida sat up, still having the feeling of Jack’s body on hers, raised her hand and touched the spot where he’d kissed her. It was colder than the rest of her skin, a little uneven and perfectly shaped into the pattern of a certain somebody’s lips.  
A lovebite.  
But actually, it couldn’t be – the kiss hadn’t been long enough. It must have to do with the Frost Giant’s powers. Merida wasn’t able to repress a smirk.  
“What’s wrong?” Hiccup asked, glancing suspiciously at her, who was still kneeling on the floor of the forest, without any weapons and holding her throat.  
“Nothing.” she answered, covering her neck with her hair, her thoughts concentrated on one single word.  
 _Frostbite._


End file.
